garra just needs someone to care
by Anbucutie23
Summary: Garra has no one to love him, what will happen when he meets a new girl.
1. Garra the Panda

Garra just needs someone to care

Garra is just a little boy about 6 or 7, he has no real friends, and everyone is too scared of him to see he is just a lonely little boy. Garra was sitting on his swing holding his teddy, when the other kids were playing catch, one of the children threw the ball to high and it was caught on top of a ledge. He used his sand to get the ball down, he held it in his hands and tried to give it to a boy, but they all freaked out and ran away saying "Garra, the monster." Garra started to cry when a little girl with long black hair and forest green eyes walked up smiling saying in a small soft voice "hi my name is Danny, my daddy and I just moved here, so what's your name?" Garra looked at the little girl and wiped away his tears "my name is Garra, aren't you scared of me?" the little girl smiled showing her snow white teeth and saying "why would I, you look like a normal kid, minus the eyebrows" she giggled as Garra wiped a finger across his forehead saying "what's wrong with my eyebrows?" the little girl giggled again saying "there are none silly, wanna play catch?" Garra had never played catch with anyone but his sister and brother and that was only on rare occasions. He looked at this small girl who was smiling and actually being nice to him, he blushed and said "um… sure, thanks Danny" the little girl just smiled and said "no prob you are my new friend and I can tell you will be my best friend" Garra had never had someone so nice to him except his uncle, it felt really nice and he was happy he had a friend and that she warmed his heart. She smiled and took the ball saying "ok, mister spacey, get ready and don't blame me if you get hit in the face" Garra looked up as the ball was thrown at him, his sand stopped it, he knew what was coming next, his new friend would run away like all the others. Danny stared at her new friend and smiled saying "that was so cool could you teach me." Garra was stunned that she wasn't scared or ran away, he looked up at her and said "I don't know I was born with it" "that's ok, hey wanna eat dinner with my dad and I, I'm pretty sure he wont mind", "um sure I would have to ask my sister and brother" "oh you have siblings cool, I wish I did but you know just me and my dad so yeah" "well my family and I don't get along very well" "well then you could use a break you can spend the night, I will even go to your house with you to get your stuff" "ok, thanks again Danny" "like I said no prob, lets go" "ok its this way." They walked to Garra's house; he knocked on the door apprehensively, when it opened there was a girl about 10 or 11 her blonde hair was in four short pig tails, she looked at Garra, then at Danny she smiled and said "so Garra did you make a new friend, hi I'm Temari, I'm Garra's older sister, and your name is?" "Danny, actually I was wondering if Garra could stay at my house, my dad wouldn't mind" Temari smiled and put her hand on Danny's head "that sound like a good idea sweetie, but how about you stay here, I am sure our brother Kankuro would love to meet you, along with our dad" Danny smiled and said "ok, let me go home and get my stuff, come on Garra, I want you to meet my daddy" Garra blushed and said "o-ok Danny, we'll be right back Onee-chan" Temari grabbed Garra's arm and whispered "treasure your new friend and something special may happen" "what do you mean by special Onee-chan?" "You will see when the time comes" Danny grabbed Garra's hand and said "come on Panda-chan or we will never get back by dark" Garra blushed and said "why did you call me that?" Danny smiled a ear to ear grin "well I really don't know I guess its your eyes all that black around them reminds me of a panda bear, and you are as sweet as one too so I guess that's why." Temari smiled and said "hurry up now before it gets too late." Danny and Garra ran to her house, she opened the door and was embraced by her father; she smiled and snuggled into her father's warm embrace "hello my sweet little angel, and who is your friend?" "This is my friend Garra; I was wondering could I stay the night at his house, his sister Temari said that his brother and dad would like to meet me, please daddy please" he looked into her giant green eyes and sighed, "you may go, sometimes I wonder if the devil gave you those eyes, so you could get what you want" Danny smiled "no silly, the angels gave them to me so I could make people around me happy" "oh that's right, well have a nice time dear, and it was nice meeting you Garra, tell your family I said hi" "Garra smiled and said "ok, thank you for letting Danny-chan stay over" "no problem Garra, you are my little angel's first friend." Danny ran to her room and gathered up some clothes and a head band, she walked out of the house with her new friend, and Garra new that he finally had someone to love.


	2. A Danny, A Hidan,A Garra, and a new girl

8 years later

Danny has moved away and Garra has become something else, he has grown but now he has no one to love him and no one to love. Danny has moved to the Village hidden in the mist, and her father has married an astonishing woman, her name was Yachimachi Kanchsuru, well now it was Yachimachi Sendanku. Danny also had a new brother his name was Hidan, he wasn't the most caring brother but he was family, Danny didn't mind her new family, but she couldn't forget her old friend and wonder how he was doing. Danny sat on her bed and watched her brother practice throwing his kunai, and his mastering his sword, he would always say he was going to take his sword around the world and he would be the best swordsman ever, and if Danny grew up a little and became a ninja he would take her with him. Danny thought it sounded wonderful to travel the world with her brother, but she didn't want to leave her father behind or her new mom, after all she was a truly pleasant lady. Garra has lost his uncle and his father attempted to murder him, his sister Temari and brother Kankuro have feared him and avoided him, and Garra in fact never had a mother, but Danny was the closest thing. Danny looked at a small battered teddy bear, Garra's teddy bear; Danny wanted to ask her brother to take her to the Sand Village, but she didn't want to explain why. When Hidan decided to leave and take Danny with him, he looked at her and said "where should we start?" "Um… the Sand Village?" "Why there?" "Well I used to live there and, well um…" "You have a boyfriend there and you want to see him" "well not exactly" "fine we can go there" "thank you Hidan" "no problem." After walking for what seemed like forever they soon found themselves at the gates of the Sand Village Danny smiled, dressed in a black tank top with a black fish net shirt over it, black pants with red and silver chains dangling off it, and black regulation ninja shoes. Danny's long black hair was tied back in into a long ponytail so her dark green eyes illuminated against her pale white skin, she also wore black eye liner and amethyst colored eye shadow. Danny couldn't wait to get in and see her old friend let alone her old village; after passing the guards Danny walk gradually next to her brother, who was 18 at the time and taller than her and much more broad, Danny appeared to be a delicate, dark haired, pale complexion child compared to her brother. Danny had shuffled for about 20 minutes until she put her head down and said "um… Hidan I think we're lost" "I thought you knew where you were going?!" Hidan said slightly ticked "well I haven't been here in a while and I think they put some new buildings in why don't we ask someone for directions?" Hidan looked at Danny and looked like he was about to cut her head off "fine go ask that girl over there" he said pointing to a medium height girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes and very white skin.


End file.
